Overtown, mon histoire
by CeLiRa3789
Summary: Venez lire, résumé c'est pas facile...  Elena, son drame, espoir, vérité...


Bonsoir chères Lectrices et Lecteurs,

Voici une petite histoire … ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pas écrit … et oui, je suis en mode page blanche.

Cependant vendredi ma petite sœur de 13 ans, Louise, est arrivée avec une rédaction en français à faire ! Et on s'est pris un peu dans le jeu, du coup j'ai donné un coup de pouce mais c'est elle qui l'a écrit ! bien sûr elle s'est inspirée de Vampire Diaries ! Soyez indulgent, elle est jeune et c'est son premier écrit ^^

Assez de blabla ! Je vous laisse lire ^^

Bonne soirée !

Overtown, ma ville, mon collège, mon équipe.

Je m'appelle Elena, j'ai 14 ans. J'habite à Overtown aux environs de Portland, au Etats-Unis. Je suis en 3ème, j'ai un frère qui se prénomme Jérémy. Je fais du basket, c'est un sport que j'aime beaucoup. Il y a environs six mois il m'est arrivé une histoire incroyable que je vais vous raconter…

Episode 1 : Du rêve au cauchemar

Et oui, j'étais un peu la star de mon collège mais pas ce qu'on aurait put appeler quelqu'un de normal. Je devais toujours être à mon maximum dans tout : les cours, le sport et dans ma famille aussi.

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et l'équipe allait disputer le match le plus important de la saison : Overtown contre Sellwood.

Etant la capitaine, je me devais d'être encore plus motivée que les autres.

Ce match fut dur car nous avions perdu à la dernière rencontre et que Misti s'était blessée en faisant une mauvaise réception après un shoot. Malgré cette perte, nous avions gagné grâce à une faute faites à la dernière seconde du match par l'équipe adverse. Après cette victoire, tout le monde était excité et heureux de cette fin d'année. Mais la fatigue était là, je demandais donc à mes parents, venus voir le match, de repartir chez nous.

Pendant le trajet je m'endormis quand soudain un choc me réveilla. Mais la violence était telle que le fus assommée, ma tête cogna contre la vitre. Ce fut le noir total.

Un bruit me réveilla, je regardai autour de moi et me demandant où je me trouvais. Puis j'entendis la voix de mon frère criant que j'étais réveillée. Ce fut une surprise de voir le visage de celui-ci tellement heureux mais triste en même temps. Puis j'aperçus ma tante qui habitait Boston, la mine triste malgré un sourire soulagé.

C'est à ce moment là que ma tante m'appris que mes parents et moi avions eu un accident, un chauffard ivre avait grillé un feu rouge et mes parents n'avaient pas survécu. J'étais une miraculée. Ou plutôt, d'après moi j'avais reçu une punition, un maléfice qui était de perdre mes parents.

Tante Judith fut nommée tutrice de mon frère et moi, donc elle décida pour notre bien de rester dans la maison où nous avions grandi. Malgré cela c'était une torture de vivre là où je ne verrai plus jamais mes parents vivants… je sombrais bien que le temps fut radieux en cet été qui s'annonçait prometteur.

Episode 2 : Nouveau départ.

Je me préparais dans ma chambre, pensant que cette journée allait être la plus longue de toute la semaine. Je m'ennuyais rien que d'y penser. Je descendais les escaliers tandis que Judith préparait le petit déjeuné. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu me dire qu'il fallait que je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard le jour de ma rentrée en troisième. La sonnette retentit, j'allai ouvrir aux ordres de ma tante. Je fus surprise de voir Bonnie, ma meilleure amie qui me sourire avec compassion, sans doute avait-elle eu peur que je ne vienne pas. Je lui dis d'entrer et de s'assoir pour manger un peu avant de monter dans la voiture. Judith nous conduisit au collège pendant que nous discutions de choses et d'autres, elle me racontait où elle avait passé ses vacances.

En arrivant au collège, rien avait changé pourtant moi j'étais totalement différente…. On aurait dis que rien ne s'était produit. Bizarrement l'agitation de la rentrée était quand même plus importante que d'habitude. En arrivant, dans les couloirs tout le monde parler de disparitions mystérieuses mais surtout des « nouveaux ». Alors que j'attendais qu'on m'appelle pour être dans ma classe, je remarquais le sujet de toutes les attentions.

La fille était petite pour notre âge, mais avec une silhouette fine et élancée. Elle avait un visage d'ange avec des yeux d'un vert qui lorsque je m'approchais trop près de Stephan virés littéralement au noir. Ces cheveux était long et blond, elle avait toujours des coiffures sophistiquées.

Le garçon lui était plutôt grand, lui aussi élancé, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe de basket de notre collège. Son visage était plus torturé que la fille, ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu très clair reflétés la souffrance et le poids d'un secret qui semblait l'écraser. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtains foncés qui lui donnait un air ténébreux.

Je les plaignais d'avance, mais d'un autre coté ça signifiait pour moi moins de regards de pitié de la part de tout le monde.

Cette journée fut moins barbante que je le pensais mais elle fut aussi enrichissante. Une fascination en moi était née quand j'avais croisé les yeux du nouvel élève malgré le regard noir de la fille qui était avec lui.

J'appris au fur et à mesure à connaitre ces deux nouveaux. Le regard noir avait pour origine Alexy qui semblait vouloir protéger son frère jumeau de moi. Ils étaient jumeaux mais moi j'avais du mal à le croire tant ils étaient différents aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Cependant, j'arrivais à me rapprocher de Stephan, ma fascination, qui semblait lui aussi me trouver fort sympathique. Pendant les cours nous avions trouvé la combine pour nous parler : les petits mots. Grâce à ce garçon, il me semblait que je reprenais goût à la vie.

Episode 3 : Secret et Révélation.

Après les cours je décidais d'aller sur la tombe de mes parents pour écrire dans mon journal, cela m'apportais beaucoup de bien. Pour aller dans le nouveau cimetière, là où étaient enterrés mes parents, je devais passer par l'ancien. C'était celui où on avait enterré les personnes qui étaient décédées pendant la guerre de sécession entre 1861 et 1865. J'arrivais à la tombe de mes parents et m'asseyais contre un roché pour écrire quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je regardais alors pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait, mais finalement il n'y avait personne. Je replongeais donc dans mon écriture. Quand j'eus fini, je me levais quand j'aperçus une personne au loin qui se dirigeait vers moi. Lorsque je pus distinguée le visage de la personne je m'apercevais qu'il s'agissait de Stefan. Nous avons parlé une bonne heure le plus souvent de moi car dès que je posais une question sur lui il l'esquivait et me demandant quelque chose d'autre. Puis je reçus un coup de fil de tante Judith qui me disait de rentrer à la maison parce qu'il se faisait tard, en effet il était presque 19h00. Je me demandais quand même pourquoi il se promenait dans un cimetière, je trouvais ça bizarre.

A partir de ce moment là, j'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Stephan mais cette tâche relever de l'impossible avec sa jumelle qui nous surveiller comme un chaperon du 19ème siècle.

Alexy réagissait fortement lorsque Stephan avait le malheur de me parler ou inversement. Elle était d'une nature impulsive et réagissait toujours avec extravagance. Pourtant à ce que Stephan me disait d'elle, il s'agissait d'une personne très calme, gentille et aimante envers les gens qui lui étaient chers.

Stefan m'avait dit que sa sœur et lui s'absenteraient pendant une semaine, ils retournaient en Italie, d'où ils étaient originaires pour aller voir leur oncle. C'était donc l'occasion pour moi d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, j'avais donc décidée de me rendre chez eux pendant leur absence. J'avais demandée à Bonnie s'il elle ne pouvait pas m'aidée mais bizarrement elle avait refusé. Je la trouvais distante depuis quelques jours, cela m'inquiétais beaucoup.

Je m'étais donc rendu seule chez Stefan et Alexy, ils possédaient une immense maison, j'eus donc beaucoup de mal à trouvé la bonne pièce. J'arrivais dans ce qui me semblait être le salon, ces dimensions étaient impressionnantes il faisait au moins trois fois celui de ma maison. Je montais à l'étage et traversais différentes pièces, il avait 5 chambres, autant de salle de bain, une bibliothèque et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la chambre de Stephan je montais donc au dernier étage. Celui-ci disposais juste d'un palier avec 3 portes, la première que j'ouvris montait au grenier semblait-il, la seconde devait être la chambre d'Alexy et enfin la dernière était celle de Stephan.

On ne pouvait pas parler de chambre mais plutôt de suite, c'était très impressionnant. Je commençais à chercher, c'était un vrai musé il y avait un tas de livres anciens sur le bureau et une étagère remplie d'album photo, de coupure de journal qui parlait d'agressions, de personne soit disant « attaquées par des bêtes sauvages » et pleins d'autres papiers. Mais c'est un livre qui avait attiré mon attention, il devait contenir deux cents pages et était protégé par une pochette en cuir marron. Je l'ouvris alors pour savoir de quoi il parlait et je découvris avec stupéfaction que c'était son journal intime cependant ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il datait de 1861. Je restais alors sous le choc pendant une dizaine de minutes, feuilletant quand même le livre. Je réalisais qu'il avait cent soixante douze ans, je me persuadais que c'était impossible qu'il est cet âge là, ce devait être un de ses ancêtres. Mais j'avais reconnu son écriture, une écriture si particulière. Elle me rappelait les lettres écrites par mon arrière grand père. Je lisais les pages les une après les autres.

Je savais désormais se qu'il cachait, pourquoi il y avait gardé toutes ces coupures de presse… c'était un vampire. Je décidais alors que le jour de son retour je lui dirais que j'avais découvert son secret et que je n'avais pas peur de lui malgré ce qu'il était. Je réalisais cependant que malgré le fait que je n'avais pas peur de lui, quelques chose d'autre m'effrayais… j'avais peur de lui dire en face donc je décidais lui écrire dans son journal.

Le jour de leur retour, Stephan était directement venu me parler.

Il m'a dit :

Pour qui te prends-tu pour entrer chez moi !

Il était très énervé, c'est magnifique yeux bleu clair étaient devenu noir.

Je lui ai répondu avec honnêteté :

Tu étais très secret alors j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur toi.

Il était désemparé. Il voulait me dire quelque chose mais je voyais bien qu'il avait peur. Cependant, il prit une grande inspiration et me révéla son dernier secret. Il m'a dit que le soir de mon accident c'était lui qu'il m'avait sauvé et que mes parents étaient déjà mort quand il était arrivé. A ce moment là, j'ai fondu en larme, repenser à mes parents m'avait retourné.

Un peu plus tard, Bonnie m'avait avoué qu'elle avait eu une vision, de ce qu'était réellement Stefan, quelques jours avant que je me rende chez Stefan. Bonnie savait que Stefan disait la vérité et je croyais toujours Bonnie.

Malgré toutes ces émotions, Stefan m'a avoué ces sentiments amoureux pour moi et nous sommes sortis ensemble. Avec alexy nous nous somme enfin réconciliées puisque je rendais son frère heureux et que le malaise du secret s'était évanoui. Quand à Bonnie, elle m'a appris qu'elle été un être doté de pouvoir : c'était une sorcière.

Alors verdict ?

Donnez votre avis svp c'est très important pour ma petite sœur !

Alors : Reviews !


End file.
